


all good things must come to an end

by Amoon_cos78



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoon_cos78/pseuds/Amoon_cos78
Summary: i just did this to make people cryoriginal characters owned by me
Relationships: robin black/thomas o'malley





	all good things must come to an end

I’d like to say that my demise was something I was unprepared for, something I hadn’t anticipated. I’d be a big fat liar if I did though. Death isn’t something most people have the luxury of planning. Me? Well I’ve always known how I’d die.

The day started like no other, well as normal as you imagine when you’re barely an adult working for one of the biggest Mafia Clans in Italy. Not that I’d change that for the world. Not that I have the choice to do so anymore. It’s been a rocky few month in The Black Family Clan. With the reveal of true way Robin’s parents died ,formed from betrayal, and the infiltration of a spy within top ranking, it’s safe to say everyone was on edge. Robin’s parents were beloved leaders of the Clan, their rule had been fair, and their kills had been higher and cleaner than any other reign. There wasn’t much anyone else could ask for. When the news of their death was broadcasted the clan mourned for years, not just for the loss of their leaders but for the loss of a child’s parents. The car crash had been a tragic accident, or so we thought. No one seemed closer than the Black Family, looking back you could never have even picked out a hint at this ending. Which in all fairness makes it that much more tragic. Genevieve would, in a moment of spite, plot a full proof plan to kill the leaders and their son. She got close, but not close enough.

I had thought that I would have been able to get to Robin as soon as I heard the news but for once in his life the man made no noise, he was silent. It had been hard enough that I was being replaced by Brooklyn day by day, but I didn’t interfere. Why should I be the one to come in between his happiness? After all Robin has given me, a chance at a new life, I couldn’t do it. Besides, I was his little brother, and as long as I was in his life that’s all that mattered to me. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he ran to her straight away.

I had expected Robin to come home worse for wear, but what I didn’t expect was the blank almost robotic imposter to walk through the double doors. When I looked him in the eyes it was like there was no one there, no sign of life. He no longer looked like the man I had fallen in love with and it seems he hadn’t been that way for a while. I hadn’t met to argue with him, I really hadn’t. I didn’t want one of our last major interactions to come from a place of anger, but I was so frustrated. Frustrated at him for not understanding, frustrated at myself for not knowing sooner, for not being able to help him the way I wanted, frustrated at Brooklyn for being able to be the one he loves and throw it away so easily.

So, I told him I was done.

I told him that after he had set up the clan under his control and he had officially been passed the title I’d be gone.

And I watched him spiral.

And I did nothing.

For months I watched him from the side-line’s throw himself into every mission that came his way. He never had a minute alone to himself without a new mission brief or the paperwork that needed signing. He’s only 22, and I think he forgets himself sometimes that he’s human.

“Human waits for no one”, he’d tell me, when we used to stay up all night snuggled on the ratty old couch in the middle of the lounge. And I’d tell him if he didn’t slow down, he’d never stop, he’d tell me “there was nothing to stop for”.

For a while I believed that he truly felt that, but even after that conversation I watched him take more time for himself, maybe it was because of what I said but I didn’t care at the time, I was just happy he was starting to take time for himself. And when Brooklyn came around, I had never seen him happier, it was like she was his reason to smile. And I couldn’t get in the way of that. But now he doesn’t have her, and he doesn’t have me and there a planned assassination at his party tomorrow and I’m going to be there to stop it…

I stared into the mirror in front of me, tying back my shoulder length hair to make sure that it wouldn’t be in the way. I sprayed on a woody cologne Robin had got me after my first year with them, I had hoped it would calm my nerves, but it only seemed to up the stakes. The boy staring back at me wasn’t the same kid I had come here as, those few years ago. As cliché as it sounds, I feel like a man now. Behind my immature and childish persona Is a man that I’m proud to say I am. I’m lucky to have no regrets, well, maybe one… But it would be selfish to indulge in my heart’s desires.

Mirrors always remind me of the mirror of Erised from Harry potter. Sometimes when I was younger and homeless, with only the books I could steal from the library for entertainment, I’d reread the mirror scene in the first book over and over, trying to think what I’d see in it. Whether I’d wish to see the parents who didn’t want me, or to see an older, happier version of me covered in enormous piles of money. I think younger me just wanted to see an older version of me happy because at that point, it was hard to find a reason to go on. Todays the day I finally prove to Robin that he didn’t save me for nothing.

I spared one last glance in the mirror, catching a glimpse of Auburn, brown, black and red hair, smiling a bit before plugging in my earpiece and running out the door, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing in there anymore anyway.

The party was much like very other party Rob had thrown, extravagant, over-the-top, and colorful. However, this particular party seemed to be missing a particular someone. I glanced around the room trying to catch site of the person in question, but to no success.

I began walking around, the bright flashing lights becoming distracting, thank fuck I wasn’t sensitive to the light otherwise I’d be having a seizure on the floor and that’d be no help to anyone here.

I heard a random burst of noise from near the back of the hall and headed in that direction, recognizing the voice instantly.

“Look, I said I wanted another fucking bottle and you’re going to give it to me!” he shouted drunkenly. I grimaced at his state but got closer to clear up the situation, clearing my throat.

“Sorry you had to deal with him, I’ll be taking him for a bit,” I smiled politely putting on some charm, the person only sighed in response. At this point it wasn’t news to anyone how much of a mess Rob had become, no one was surprised, and no one judged him, it was just sad to see.

“You” he poked my chest aggressively, “you don’t get to take me anywhere!” I flinched at his tone trying not to show him how it had affected me, it would only upset him more. “okay, I get it, I was a bad friend. But I’m here now. I promise you I’m not leaving” I tried to speak truthfully, but it felt like I was coming across harshly due to having to shout over the loud music. It must have worked however because as soon as I started pulling him away, he followed, silently. Silence is deafening.

~BANG!~

Death was a lot less painful then people made it out to be. Sure, it bloody hurt but it was almost soothing, after all, all good things must come to and end. I felt my knees hit the floor first, the sound reverberating in my already ringing ears. That’s when Robin caught on. My vision blurred and everything felt like it was in slow motion, he turned around staring at me in shock, I could almost feel the sobriety coming over him. The world was spinning, it feels like I’m on one of those teacup rides but its malfunctioned and the cup never stops spinning. Before I knew it, the floor was getting closer and I was falling into the strong arms I’d dreamed of sleeping in for longer than I could remember. There’s so much noise. It’s nice, better than the silence, but it’s hard to hear Robin. I see his lips are moving but there’s red blurring my vision and I can’t make up the words. His hands are shaking, and they’re on my face. They’re warm, it’s nice. He’s always been a constant warmth in my life.

“T-TOM! H-hey look a-at m-m-me. Don’t c-close your e-e-eyes please!” he pleads. That one I heard. I sort of wish I hadn’t because it makes me want to keep trying, to not let my eyes closed. But I’m so tired. And I’m so close to the end now to give it all up. But I’ve never been able to deny Rob anything, so I use the little strength I have to look him in the eyes. It feels like someone had glued them shut and it hurts to peel them open, worse than when you purposely put glue on your skin just to peel it off, but I push through it because Robbie wants to see my eyes, and I cant deny him of anything. I open my eyes to see his tear stained face, red and blotchy but still so unbearably handsome that it brings my slowing heart rate back to life. Even when he’s crying, he still manages to make me feel like I’m on cloud 9 just from being in his presence. I hadn’t wanted to make him cry. I didn’t think I ever would. Maybe I’ve been lying to myself the whole time. I try to reach out to him, to put my finger on his lips to stop him from trying to talk because it only seems to make him sob harder and I can’t bare to see him cry. I’m just making it worse by holding on longer. He shakily grabs the hand reaching out to him and wraps it up in his own hand, more warmth, red painting our fingertips.

“W-WHAT IS W-W-WRONG WITH Y-YOU?” He’s screaming now, I can tell, but he’s still crying. Did he hate me this much? “T-the b-b-bullet was m-meant for m-me you fucking i-idiot. Why would you g-get in the way. I h-had nothing left anyway.” He cried. It made my chest hurt, he seemed like he was in so much pain. How couldn’t I save him? I thought I saved him?

“It’s easy Mi Noir amore, I love you” I croaked out, smiling up at him. I could feel the blood leaving me quicker than before. Isn’t it funny how things end up, me in his arms, where I’d always felt the safest. Because even though I’m dying I’ve never felt safer and more protected. The rest of the world didn’t matter.

“no, n-no, n-n-no. NO! No, you don’t mean it. You mean like a brother, right? N-no, you would have told me before now.” He sobbed, shaking my head slightly to get some recognition from my already closing eyes. I wanted to keep talking but it was getting harder to breath, I didn’t like how it felt, it was scary.

“R-robin B-black I have l-loved you from t-the d-day I m-met you. N-nothing w-w-will ever change that” I smiled up at him, blood dripping from my mouth in a perfect line, hitting the floor in synchronised drips. It was really bright; I just want to close my eyes a bit. He brought his hand to my face and slapped me; it didn’t hurt but It kept my eyes opened. He looked scared. I had never seen him look so scared.

“N-no you have to stay awake Tesoro, you p-promised me. YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME! I love you, amore, I love you with all my heart. D-don’t leave me! You promised you wouldn’t leave me. E-everyone leaves me! You said you wouldn’t be one of them Uccello! N-no keep your eyes open, you hear me asshole! I’m not letting you die on me. I’m sorry I d-didn’t realise earlier, that I had room to love both you and B-brooke. I wish you had told me!” He sobbed the hardest I’d seen in my whole life, clutching me to his chest and screaming like he was the one who had just be shot. It hurt more than I could explain, more than I’m willing to try to. I wish I had never told him. I wish I weren’t selfish. But he had to know. He had to know he’s my love.

I put my hand on his face to bring it up to mine, letting a few stray tears fall painfully, my smile never leaving my face. “It’s okay caro, don’t let this ruin you. You’re the strongest and bravest man I know Robbie and I am glad to have even been a small part of a life that’s going to do so much more. Sort things with Brooklyn for me Robbie, her heart is yours even if it was misled, she may have even been my heart as well, if I had had the courage. L-love her like I was never able to love you mi amore. L-love her like it’s the end of the world. Don’t make my mistake.” I was coughing painfully now, the world was so, so bright, and I’m too tired and Robin is so warm. I want to lay here forever, just the two of us. But nothing lasts forever. “I love you Robbie” I smiled, and my eyes closed.

“NO! Tommy!”

The last thing I heard were his screams, screams of a man who lost the love of his life, and his world in a matter of days.

In the end, all good things must come to an end.


End file.
